DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant?s abstract): The West Kentucky Area Health Education Center (West AHEC) will join with the West AHEC Regional Library Network (RLN) and the University of Kentucky (UK) Chandler Medical Center Library to provide on-site Internet training sessions for physicians in rural, western Kentucky. The main goals of the project are to make current information readily available to physicians (and eventually other health professionals) and to increase awareness and interest in computer technologies as a major benefit to improved quality of care. Specific objectives are to: (1) provide an enhanced communication network through training in the use of computer Systems and Internet navigation; (2) provide instruction in National Library of Medicine database searches; (3) upgrade knowledge of current medical practices; (4) and make on-site medical database searching readily available and accessible to health providers in western Kentucky. Using notebook computers for portability, UK Medical Center and RLN librarians will conduct training sessions on a monthly basis at centrally located medical library sites in western Kentucky. It is believed that providing access to Internet training sessions will not only promote the interchange of current medical information but will also aid in the recruitment and retention of health care professionals in medically under-served communities in western Kentucky.